


Villainous Papers

by geniuswizard101



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniuswizard101/pseuds/geniuswizard101
Summary: Originally was going to be a one-shot but apparently is now going to be more.A Cybersecurity student taking the class of Doctor Johnathan Crane, at the request of her best friend, leads to an assignment that somehow falls into the hands of a specific villain. He feels the paper casts him in the wrong light and he should ensure the paper is written correctly before it gets passed around and people get the wrong idea. Will this lead to the correct analysis of him, or will it lead to other things? Or will Crystal, the poor student who barely gives a care about psychology, just end up getting killed in the process? Who knows. She sure doesn't. She had just wanted to write the paper and be done with it. Now she has to worry about ending up dead at the hands of a supervillain.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, college, a time for young adults to explore their inner selves, scratch their heads at whatever weird assignment their professor has them working on, and for the odd soul, find out that they may hit the mark a little too well.

For one student at Gotham University, this was going to be found out the hard way. A simple computer science major who had needed an elective chose to do one with her friend that was out of her normal range. A simple psychology course, her friend had been a psychology major had convinced her to take it. Something about widening her horizons.

So here she was, sitting in a psychology class, listening to the professor drone on and on about the different types of psychological disorders, how they affected one’s fears, and overall, how these shaped a person. She was trying hard not to doze off, the professor himself was boring, and the topic even more so for her. Normally if she found a class boring, she would have pulled out her phone and started working on an assignment for another class. However, this could not be the case here.

For you see, the last student who had pulled out their phone, or anything else that was a distraction for them from the boring professor, has not been seen at the university again. Whatever happened to them, nobody knows. Everybody just knows that Doctor Crane was responsible for it. At least, that’s what the rumor mill goes.

Finally, the end of the class had hit, and the assignment for the day has been announced. Write an analysis essay on any one of the current Rogues that they saw fit. Had to be turned in by the next class period and was supposed to be 1.5 space, three-page essay, formatted in times new roman font with a size of 12 points. All the works cited. With 5 different resources. 3 books and 2 of their choosing.

A frown formed on her face. A three-page essay? Not even double spaced. Then with needing 3 different books and 2 other resources? They only had two days to do this in! He was insane. She wasn’t going to speak up though. He was considered the evilest professor on the planet for a reason. What, did he just assume that his class was the only responsibility they had? Not that she would say anything. She didn’t want to disappear as well.

And yet, here she was because her friend deemed it a good idea. Glancing at her friend, who just happened to be giving the “goo-goo” eyes at the professor, she sighed. Yeah, she assumed her friend was only taking this course just to have eye candy. Not that to her Doctor Crane was all that attractive, to her he was a little too skinny and plain. Plus glasses? Really? Eww, no thanks. Personally, he creeped her out. Her friend can have the jerk all to herself.

After the little assignment announcement, the class was over. As she left the room, she stood outside waiting for her friend. Like always, she would be the last to exit just to try and stare at Dr. Crane a bit longer. She honestly would prefer to just leave her behind and go work on her other class’s required program.

About 5 minutes later, her friend finally exited the room, and off to the library the duo was to start finding the resources needed for the paper.

“So, who are you writing the paper on? I’m thinking of writing mine on Poison Ivy,” her friend said and bounced from foot to foot. “I think she would be the best one to write one on. After all, she is one of the only females besides Catwomen.”

“True, but I think I’m going to do mine on one of the more, smarter rogues. Maybe Mad Hatter,” she thought out loud.

“Why not The Riddler? He’s got both tech and looks. Plus, I bet he’s a giant dork in real life. Which…You kinda are as well,” her friend offered with a small smile. “No Offense.”

“Offense is taken, I’m a dork, not a nerd. Also, What is with you and worrying about looks? And…You do realize, we are living a real life. Right now. And he’s a supervillain. The chance he is a dork is very low. But you are right. His tech is better than the Mad Hatter.”

“So, yes?”

A sigh comes from her. “So, maybe. Look, Katy, I get you really like the cute guys. But can we stop going after creepy or dangerous people? It’s worrying me a bit. Perhaps we should write an essay on you and your obsession.”

“Rude! It’s not an obsession,” Katy snapped at her. “I just know how to appreciate those that are easy on the eyes. Here we are! The Library! The place of-.”

“Boredom. Absolute Boredom. Just as much as the class you convinced me to take. With Dr. Crazy.”

“Dr. Crane isn’t crazy. And you enjoy some of it. Don’t think I didn’t notice the look you had, Crystal, when he spoke of that topic last week.”

“Well, the human psyche when it comes to the process it takes from fearing power to when the power corrupts the person is quite interesting..”

With a smirk, her friend ran for the library doors. “The last one to find their 5 resources has to pay for dinner!”

“No way! Not fair. You had a headstart!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is probably a dumb chapter, but I am proud of it.

2 days later, here Crystal was turning in a paper that she had worked hard on. Worked hard on making a joke of it. She had done proper research, on both the villain and the science behind the topic. She hoped Dr. Crane got a kick out of it and died laughing. She just needed a C- in this course, if the science was sound and her grammar was correct, she should make at least a 70.

She placed her paper down on the doctor’s desk and walked to her seat. Katy was beside her, frazzled as normal on the day of an assignment.

“I can’t find my paper! I was sure I put it in my bag.”

Ah, this routine. “Check the front pocket. You tend to put your assignments there,” she reminded gently, pulling out her pen and pencil. Curse the Doctor, he said no electronics. When her friend raced off with the assignment in hand, she sighed and shook her head. A hand propped up her head, eyes watching the sad attempt at gaining even a glance from the Doctor. Instead, a wave of his hand, his eyes glued to the board as he wrote down whatever stupid stuff he would need today.

A dejected, lovesick fool plopped back down next to her. A deep sigh came from Katy and her eyes locked on to the Doctor’s back. “Why won’t he notice me.”

“Cause he’s like a hundred years old and you are but a mere 22, please grow up. He probably has a wife or is gay. Or the age gap,” Crystal stated and started to quickly write down the notes from the board. It was not much to go off of, but it gave her something.

“But look at him, he’s a gorgeous man. Look at the ass alone,” Katy muttered.

“Eww…Please stop. I can’t,” fake gagging sounds, “You should be taking notes.” Slowly, the class grew silent as Doctor Crane turned to the students.

A week passes, classes continue. But no sign of the paper. On the final class period of the week, Doctor Crane has the papers thrown about on his desk. She starts searching for hers, before she hears someone clear their throat. Glancing up slowly, her face goes white as she realizes Doctor Crane has his attention fully on her.

“Your paper is not there Miss Desmond. If you would like it, I can give it to you next class period. However, I would prefer to keep it to show future students on how, NOT to do an analysis for my classes,” he stated, each word annunciated slowly, creating a fear she had never felt in her.

“With all do respect…I don’t care for having the paper back, but I would like the grade sir,” she chuckled nervously. “At least so I can know how poorly I did if I’m being used for a warning.”

“You passed,” that tone of boredom was there. With that simple phrase, he had turned back to his board writing down the beginning of the notes for class.

Crystal stood there for a second in shock, but then slowly regained her composure and bolted for her seat. Katy was already there, and was glaring at her.

“What did you do to get his attention,” Katy snapped, jealous of the other girl.

“I don’t know. Apparently mine is being kept due to me making it a joke,” she replied holding her hands up. “I thought I would get a 70, not actually get attention for it.”

“You made it into a joke assignment. Of course you did, “Katy muttered and huffed. She pouted and whined. “That’s so not fair.”

“Eh, if It makes you feel better all I got told on my grade was I passed.”

“I made a 53,” Katy mumbled and felt even worse now.

“How?”

“I haven’t looked.”

And as normal, the conversation instantly stopped as Dr. Crane started his lecture.

Later that evening, Dr. Crane was sitting idlely, enjoying the view of the Riddler losing his cool over something a 20-something year old wrote. “I’ve told you before about rifling through my things. Now you are suffering the consequences.”

“Did you read this lunacy! She says I’m insecure about ridiculous things! Why. I need to have a word with this girl,” Edward stated, red in the face. “How could you give this a 100? You of all people know all the garbage written here is false.”

“I gave her a hundred because it was well thought out, she utilized many sources, and over all for her generation that grammar isn’t bad. I’m a professor first Edward,” Jonathan stated, humor lacing every word, “She also received bonus points for the creative humor in her analysis. And the fact she actually had supporting evidence…”

“Jonathan, I knew you were cruel, but allowing one of your students to have false thoughts about one of your dear friends,” Edward cried out, holding a hand to his chest as if he had been wounded.

“You aren’t my friend.”

“Yes I am, you are just to daft to agree on the label. Stubborn as always. But how could you allow this type of action to go unpunished,” Edward huffed out, nearly stomping his foot like a child.

“Edward, if it is painful for you to know that someone out there has the wrong idea about you, do something about it. But I will not assist you. If she had been a student of my class studying the field, I would have graded a bit harsher, but she is not,” he stated flatly and stood up. “Now if you-“

“No! You do not get to walk away from this problem Jonathan. I want her information. Contact, schedule, everything. You let her get away with this, you are at least supplying me a way to deal with this fool,”Edward snapped.

“You are taking it too personally. But I suppose someone who is hiding his true feelings,” Jonathan couldn’t help but smirk.

“Don’t you repeat anything from this damn paper.”


End file.
